million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Raise the FLAG
Raise the FLAG is one of the original unit songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 02 BlueMoon Harmony album. The song is performed by Megumi, Ayumu and Mizuki as the unit Sagittarius. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Shota Horie. Track List #Drama 1 "Opening Greeting" #Raise the FLAG #Drama 2 "MC01～Behind The Scenes" #P.S I Love You #Drama 3 "MC02～Behind The Scenes" #Primula (プリムラ) #Drama 4 "MC03～Behind The Scenes" #Machibouke no Lacrima (待ちぼうけのLacrima) #Drama 5 "MC04～Behind The Scenes" #brave HARMONY #Drama 6 "After End of Performance～Behind The Scenes" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Tsumikasanatta RUURU o daiji ni kakaekomi Kusari ni shibarare ugokenaku natteru Kimeta no wa dareka to kangaeru koto sae mo Ubawarete iru genjitsu ni kizuku toki ga kitan janai? (Raise Up!) Jibun tte sonzai no (Raise Up!) Kachi o yudaneru you na Ikikata ni nare kittara owatte shimau Aragai o hitei suru koteikannen tte mousou ni Kakushin tte hata o kazashite miseyou Senrei mo joushiki mo kako no ibutsu darou Atarashii jidai...kakagero! (Hey!) Kibou o esa ni saren na (Hey!) Risou to uso o minuke (Hey!) Amai zaregoto ni mou sonzai kachi wa nai jidai Dakara, zettai kounan datte dareka ga Kettei shita ronri ni nagasaren janaku Tsuyoi ishi de erabitorou Takkan shita shinri ga tadashii to wa kagiranaisa (Raise Up!) Jibun tte sonzai o (Raise Up!) Hokori ni omou you na Ikizama o mirai no shishin ni shiyou Aimai na seiron ga makaritooru you na sekai ga Tsukuru higeki kara me o sorasanai Zetsubou o kate ni suru shihai, kowasu toki Atarashii jidai...kakagero! Jibun kara hajimeyou, hitorihitori no ishi dake ga Kitto ashita o kaeru tte shinjiyou Arasoi wa hontou no tatakai janainda Furui kusabi o sutesatte shimaou Aragai o hitei suru koteikannen tte mousou ni Kakushin tte hata o kazashite miseyou Ugokanakya nanihitotsu kaerarenai kara Atarashii jidai...kakagero! |-| Kanji= 積み重なったルールを大事に抱え込み 鎖に縛られ動けなくなってる 決めたのは誰かと考えることさえも 奪われている現実に気付く時が来たんじゃない？ （Raise Up!）自分って存在の （Raise Up!）価値を委ねるような 生き方に慣れきったら終わってしまう 抗いを否定する固定観念って妄想に 革新って旗を翳してみせよう 先例も常識も過去の遺物だろう 新しい時代…掲げろ！ （Hey!）希望を餌にされんな （Hey!）理想と嘘を見抜け （Hey!）甘い戯言にもう存在価値はない時代 だから、絶対こうなんだって誰かが 決定した論理に流されんじゃなく 強い意志で選び取ろう 達観した真理が正しいとは限らないさ （Raise Up!）自分って存在を （Raise Up!）誇りに思うような 生き様を未来の指針にしよう 曖昧な正論がまかり通るような世界が 造る悲劇から目を逸らさない 絶望を糧にする支配、壊す時 新しい時代…掲げろ！ 自分から始めよう、一人一人の意志だけが きっと明日を変えるって信じよう 争いは本当の闘いじゃないんだ 旧い楔を捨て去ってしまおう 抗いを否定する固定観念って妄想に 革新って旗を翳してみせよう 動かなきゃ何一つ変えられないから 新しい時代…掲げろ！ |-| English= Holding dear of these these accumulated rules they're bound in chains and couldn't move Even when I think of my chosen someone has time come to notice our reality being snatched away? (Raise up!) My own existence (Raise up!) seemly loses its value Once I get used to this way of living, it'll end Denying the opposition is a delusion of prejudice So hold over the flag of reform Precedents and common senses are relics of the past, aren't they? Set forth a...new era! (Hey!) Feeding on hope (Hey!) seeing through the ideals and lies (Hey!) it's a time where sweet nonsense makes existence worthless So, the definite consequences everyone dealt with aren't swept with determined logic Choosing those with a strong will the farsighted truth isn't always right (Raise up!) My own existence (Raise up!) makes me proud Let's point the future to the way we live for In the world where vague arguements pass by I won't avert my eyes away from creating tragedy It's the time to break the rule that feeds on despair Set forth a...new era! Since the beginning, each of our will only believes that we can definitely change tomorrow This conflict isn't the real fight Let's throw away the old wedge Denying the opposition is a delusion of prejudice So hold over the flag of reform Because one cannot change anything unless they move Set forth a...new era! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Sagittarius - Yukiyo Fujii, Rika Abe and Megumi Toda) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 02 BlueMoon Harmony (sung by: Sagittarius - Megumi Tokoro, Ayumu Maihama, and Mizuki Makabe) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Megumi Tokoro) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Ayumu Maihama) *THE IDOLM@STER 765 MILLIONSTARS HOTCHPOTCH FESTIV@L!! LIVE CD (sung by: Eriko Nakamura, Mayako Nigo, Manami Numakura, and Hiromi Hirata) Category:Songs Category:Raise the FLAG